powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexi Fireheart
Alexandra "Lexi" Fireheart is the younger sister of Geo Force Pink Ranger Susie Gold. She was raised by Luna Fireheart and lived on a reservation all his life. Like her sister, Lexi was interested in martial arts and getting good grades. Biography Susie went to the desert to go on a personal quest. When she arrived at the desert, a swirl of dust appeared. Out of the mist appeared a young girl on a horse, that looked a lot like Susie. Lexi Fireheart got off her horse. Susie approached her and asked her who she was, but Lexi didn't answer and walked away. Susie pursued Lexi Fireheart through various parts of the desert, but Lexi always managed to vanish before Susie could reach him. At one point, Susie had to leave to battle. After the battle, Susie returned to complete her quest. When Susie returned the ground began to shake. Lexi Fireheart called for help, she was hanging off the edge of a cliff. A falcon appeared, which Susie was supposed to touch, but instead he rescued Lexi Fireheart. Lexi Fireheart told Susie that the falcon had lead her to find her. Lexi told Susie that a wise old woman had given her half of an arrowhead and that when she found the other half she would complete her quest. Lexi asked Susie for her half of the arrowhead. Lexi put the two halves together and they formed one arrowhead. Lexi announced that she was Susie's younger sister. Susie was stunned by the news of finding out that she had a little sister. They sat down together and Lexi revealed that Luna Trueheart is her adoptive mother. Lexi also told Susie that she has lived on a reservation all her life. Susie wanted to know why she had to go through the quest. Lexi explained that the arrowhead contained very strong power. She had to make sure that Susie was her older sister, because they shared the responsibility of not letting the arrowhead fall into evil hands. Susie was glad to have Lexi as her sister. The following day, Susie took Lexi to the Youth Center. They stood side by side and watched Jasmine and Trey spar. Susie left for a moment when she spotted Hunter and Claire. Susie called Lexi, Trey, and Jasmine over to where she, Claire, and Hunter were. Susie introduced Lexi to her friends. Lexi complimented Jasmine and Trey on their sparring. Jasmine was surprised that Lexi was into martial arts as well. Susie and Lexi decided to spar and Susie had an extra gi for Lexi to use. Lexi was confident she would surprise her sister with her moves. Lexi and Susie sparred and Lexi lost the match. Lexi was embarrassed to have been beaten by her older sister and left the Youth Center. Once outside, Lexi was captured by cogs and taken to cave far below the reservation. Lexi looked around and spotted some cave drawings, but no way to leave. Lexi paced for awhile. At one point, he saw a projection of her sister Susie and asked her to help her get out of there. Susie vanished and Lexi was alone. She sat for awhile and then noticed that the drawings on the wall were coming to life. One of the paintings that came to life was Autochthon. Lexi escaped the cave by grabbing onto Autochthon as he teleported out. They teleported to the desert and Lexi was surprised to see Power Rangers there. The Pink Geo Power Ranger grabbed Lexi and teleported him to safety. Lexi was mad, she had assumed that her sister had been kidnapped as well, and wanted to rescue her. The Pink Geo Power Ranger removed her helmet and reveal himself to Lexi as Susie her sister. Lexi was stunned that older sister was a Power Ranger. Lexi was not happy to hear that King Mondo still had the arrowhead. Lexi warned Susie that a stone in the forest, could unleash the arrowhead's full potential. King Mondo could have monsters that not even the Rangers could defeat. Susie took Lexi to the Youth Center to keep her safe. Lexi waited for her sister at the Youth Center and was relieved to see that she was okay and that she had the arrowhead. Lexi asked Susie if her friends were Power Rangers as well. Susie confirmed this. Lexi and Susie wondered what to do with the arrowhead. As they held the arrowhead, it split in two. Lexi apologized for the way he had acted earlier. Lexi told Susie that he spent most of his time on the reservation and invited Susie to come. They both stared at Drew Hale, who entered the Youth Center. Lexi commented that Drew is cute, and it was the reason Susie still is pining for Drew. Category:Power Rangers Geo Category:PR Civilians